For Better or For Worse
by AyLi
Summary: JrMOMO Jr. knew it was better to keep his true feelings towards MOMO aside ever since she figured out his painful past. He knew he was doing the right thing until the moment Brian fell in love with MOMO.


**Note: Jr. looks like he's eighteen years old and MOMO looks like she's sixteen years old. **

**For Better or For Worse**

At first, he felt he was doing the right thing.

Jr. straightened out his suit and gazed at the body length mirror. He ran his fingers through his fiery hair and sighed. It seemed that everyone he was close to in the past suffered and disappeared from sight. Sakura was a part of him that he cannot replace; she dwells within his inner self for so many years. Albedo was his other half that torn him apart the moment he was killed.

No matter how much he wanted just to forget, somehow a certain 100-series realian triggered him back to the past.

He does not resent her for doing such a thing. In fact, he felt horrible for her. MOMO intersected into both his past and Sakura's past. The fact that she was the copy of Sakura; he fell into utter confusion. Was he fond of her because she was built to be like Sakura? Even if he loved her for who she was, MOMO acknowledgment of his relationship with her sister would make things complicated if he expressed his true feelings towards her.

She already has to live the rest of her life as a copy of someone else's identity. She has to live with the burdens of her unknown past and live with the scars that she does not deserve.

Besides, Jr. does not want to repeat history. He knew better.

"I have been looking all over for you!" Shelly squealed as she straightened out her glittery crimson evening gown.

"What kind of party is this? I mean, why is it so damn formal?" Jr. snorted as a piece of his gelled hair curled out from the side.

"My cousin's birthdays were always outrageous. He was raised by a rather rich family so I guess parties like these meant nothing to him."

"Great, another snobby rich boy's birthday party. . . "

"He's not just another snobby rich boy! He is quite the gentleman and has a heart of gold. Honestly, Little Master, you should meet someone first before you start bashing him or her. What's wrong with you today?"

Jr. sunk down and sighed as he played with a well-prepared cocktail.

Shelly shook her head. She was not surprised that he did not ask for MOMO lately. In fact, she infuriated by his sudden coldness towards the naïve realian. What happen to the carefree Jr. everyone knew and loved?

She can never understand him.

Ignoring his pessimism, Shelly spotted her cousin from afar. She shrieked with excitement and literally dragged Jr. across the enormous hall.

Once they reached there, Jr. spotted MOMO from afar for the first time all day. Her hair was brought up into a messy bun with little gem like clips. The silky cream skirt cut was particular; the angle revealed her slender legs and touched the ground along her side. Her bare shoulders glittered with the dim lighting around her; streaks of her rosy cheeks deepen her golden eyes.

"You must be Jr. I was looking forward to meet you all day."

He snapped from his fixed gaze and laid his eyes on the raven boy. Faking a sly smile, he shook his hand, "You must be Shelly's cousin. She's been talking a whole lot about you."

"Shelly also has been talking a lot about you. From the sounds of it, you're an interesting guy, huh?"

Jr. raised a brow and flashed a proud smirk. "Yea, I am."

"So I'm guessing you're bored as hell, huh."

"Should I lie or tell the truth? I don't want to hurt the birthday boy."

"Love the sarcasm." Brian laughed heartily, "Eh, don't worry about it. I swear these parties drive everyone crazy."

Jr. laughed. "I'm guessed you didn't have much of a choice."

"Yup," Brian sighed, "I thought the moment I turn eighteen, I could at least have some sort of say of what I want to do on my birthday."

"It sucks to be rich." Jr. sighed as he continued to watch MOMO from afar.

Brian raised a brow as he gazed at the space-out Jr. pretending to show some interest in their conversation.

"Well," Brian ran his fingers through his dark strands, "I must be off. I hope we meet again in the near future."

"Ditto,"

Brian left the stoic young boy. His cold impression left Brian speechless; not once he met someone like him before. For that, he respected him. He felt for the first time someone had the balls to act the way he wanted towards him. People around him fake their obscene kindness due to his inheritance of power and wealth. He sighed. As he made his way towards the exit of the hall, he bumped into a petite girl who fell right into his arms.

From afar, Jr. eyes widen.

The rest of the crew, who were just having a well thought conversation, witnessed MOMO in the arms of the birthday boy.

"This could get ugly really quickly," Ziggy monotonously proclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Brian started.

"Yea, thank you for catching me." MOMO blushed furiously, "I am so sorry for bumping into you."

"It's not your fault," Brian smiled as he still held her hand, "so what's your name?"

"MOMO,"

MOMO huh," He helped her back on her feet, "what an interesting name. It's better than Brian any day,"

She laughed as she straightened out her skirt.

"So MOMO are you enjoying the party?"

"I love it! It's so pretty! This is my first party I ever attended and I love it!"

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I wish I could do what those people are doing, though."

Brian raised a brow and attempted to figure out what she was indicating. "You mean you want to dance?"

"Dance? Is that what you call it?"

I wonder where she came from, Brian thought. He cleared his throat, "Would you like to dance with me?"

She giggled, "I would love to dance with you! But the thing is . . ."

"I won't take no for an answer," He winked at her and dragged her in the middle of the dance floor.

She laughed heartily as Brian swirled her around and bumped into every couple in the dance floor. As the music mellowed, MOMO laughed as she rested her head onto his shoulder. He slowed down and rested his artistic hands around her waistline.

"Having fun?" He whispered.

She wrapped her arms lightly around his neck, "I never had so much fun in my life!"

"I'm glad—"

Brian felt a fresh blood streaming down his perfect visage. The loud shot brought everyone around them into silence.

Jr. stood just five feet from Brian with a smoky bronze pistol facing towards his direction.

MOMO eyes widen; she was about to yell at Jr. until Brian was making his way to him.

Ziggy and the rest sensed the tension between the two young boys and took Jr. and MOMO before anything destructive happen.

As the party resumed, Brian watched Gaignun dragged Jr. He watched Jr.'s sapphire orbs burned deeply; Brian felt his sudden fondness towards MOMO triggered Jr. temper.

Brian could not help but to smirk, "My stay in the Kukai Foundation . . . is going to be interesting after all."

Gaignun dragged Jr. into his office and shut the door.

"Just what the **_hell_** were you thinking!"

"It slipped," Jr., snorted.

"Your stupidity could have caused a life out there! If you have issues with MOMO mingling with other boys then civilize the situation by talking to her about t. Don't start shooting down every guy who so happens to approach her!"

"I wasn't shooting anyone! Why don't you just get off my case?"

"Oh, yes," Gaignun rolled his eyes, "it so happen that the bullet was shot directly right at Brian. If you have feelings for MOMO then why don—"

"I don't have feelings for her! What will make you understand that?"

Gaignun rubbed his temples, "I don't have time for this! You stay away from Brian at all times, you hear me? His stay in the Kukai Foundation would not be the downfall of my many years of hard work to maintain this place!"

Once he stormed out from the room, Jr. reloaded his gun and gazed out the window.

He knew he was doing the right thing up to the point when he witnessed Brian walked up to MOMO.


End file.
